gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Navo Military Structure
Redirect to Navo Anquieta Page for more information =Military Overview= Allies: Gith, Halen, Pathosians (deceased), Tau'ri, Chizz (deceased), The Lowkrin, Asheton, Hadrium, Quaren, Helosans, Hemerans, The Primal (upcoming) Enemies: Reapers (currently at war against), Swarm, Crysalix, Draz'Uel, Chizz (deceased), Ytherans (deceased), Korrinos, The Hathgor/Core, Shrin'Yar Estimated Command Fleets: Three Active, Another under construction Estimated Command Armies: Three Active, One in training, Unknown Amount in Stasis Military Branches: Imperium Defense Navy, Imperium Army Corps de facto Leader of the Military: Arbiter of War =Background= =History= =Political Power= =Tactics= =Non-/Military Philosophy= Philosophy on War The Alterans are not easily intimidated or incited to violence. However, when conflict is in absolute inevitability, they do not understand the meaning of small battles or skirmishes, they only comprehend the concept of “total war and destruction.” They do not take just a small force of their fleet(s) and ground forces; they take large-scale fleets and armies to completely overpower their enemy to the point that the adversary is no longer a threat to have to fight again. The Navos do not annihilate their enemy, but instead they devastate their military so greatly that the enemy has no choice but to become apart of the Controlled Planets Treaty. Though, in past events, the Navos have been known to entirely eradicate an entire species off the galactic map, before they decided that only the species that were of greater threat should only be annihilated, such as the Reapers, but not weaker races like the Draz’Uel. It was only after the destruction of a weaker race known as the Ytherans, that these concepts come into fruition. The death of the Ytherans haunts the Navos to this day. The Navos have a reputation for skill and bravery in the face of battle, but they are not murderous, though before that was not so true. A strong code of honor and discipline are the attributes of a Navo soldier. A Navo will never willingly leave behind one of there own, no matter the costs, even if it means life or death. =Military Influence in Navo Society= =Military Organization= Ranks Army Navy Branches Divisions Army *Imperium Soldiers/Troopers *Imperium Shock Troopers *Imperium Clone Shades *Imperium Swamp Troopers *Imperium Combat Engineers *Imperium Combat Medics *Imperium Scout Troopers *Imperium Hydro Soldiers *Imperium Hellfire Troopers/Pyro Soldiers *Imperium Cyro Soldiers *Imperium Clone Brood Knights Navy *Imperium Pilots *Imperium Crewman *Imperium Crewman Engineers *Imperium Orbital Drop Arc Troops (ODATs) *Imperium Seraphim *Imperium Paratroopers Home Guard *Imperium Sentinels Multi-Role *Imperium Marines *Imperium Commandos *Imperium Super/Elite Commandos *Imperium Star Commanders *Imperium CO (Covert Ops) Troopers *Imperium Recon Troopers *Imperium Dark Troopers Composition IAC Arrangement *'Imperial Army' - 2 Galactic Armies, a total of 50,429,952 units, with the Emperor as commander-in-chief. Also known as a Command Army. *'Galactic Army' - 4 Region Armies (25,214,976 troops) led by the Arbiter of War and Military Executor. *'Region Army' - 4 Sector Corps (6,303,744 troops) led by a Senior Supreme Commander. *'Sector Corps' - 4 Corps (1,575,936 troops) led by a Senior Grand General. *'Corps' - 4 Legions (393,984 troops) led by a Senior Vice General. *'Legion' - 4 Divisions (98,496 troops) led by a Senior Lord General. *'Division' - 4 Brigades (24,624 troops) led by a Senior Major General. *'Brigade' - 4 Regiments (6,056 troops) led by a Senior Lieutenant General. *'Regiment' - 4 Battalions (1504 troops) led by a War Master. *'Battalion' - 4 Companies (576 troops) led by a Group Commander. *'Company' - 4 Platoons (144 troops) led by a Group Captain. *'Platoon' - 4 Squads (36 troops) led by a Lieutenant (Lt.). *'Squad' - 9 troops led by a Sergeant Major There are currently Three active Command Armies in three separate galaxies. Another is currently in training. The IAC has been reported to have other CAs in stasis for some unknown reason. These CAs are possibly troops created several thousand years ago just as the three current active CAs were when they were launched into service at the beginning of the War with the Reapers and Crysalix. IDN Arrangement *'Command Fleet' - 2 Armadas, a total of 5,120 ships, with the Arbiter of War as Chief of the Fleet. *'Armada' - 2 Fleets (2560 ships) led by a Supreme Commander. *'Fleet' - 2 Divisions (1280 ships) led by a Lord Commander. *'Division' - 2 Base Fleets (640 ships) led by a Brigadier Commander. *'Base Fleet' - 2 Companies (320 ships) led by a Fleet Admiral. *'Company' - 2 Contingents (160 ships) led by a Vice Admiral. *'Contingent' - 2 Detachments (80 ships) led by an Admiral. *'Detachment' - 2 Battle Groups (40 ships) led by a Captain 1st Class. *'Battle Group' - 2 Patrols (20 ships) led by a Captain 2nd Class. *'Patrol' - 10 ships led by a Commander. :*'Squadron' - 3 Units (45 fighters) led by a CAG. :*'Unit' - 3 Wings (15 fighters) led by a Flight Lieutenant. :*'Wing' - 5 fighters led by a Wing Commander. The Naval Force of the Navo Military is presently active with Three Command Fleets in three separate galaxies. Another is currently under development along with a CA and will be commissioned to protect the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies before the Reapers are able to strike. =Military Alphabet= :''See Navo Military Codes =Military Protection Zones and Bases Sites=